Hydrophone arrays are many and varied in design. A broadband linear response and increased sensitivity are goals long sought by designers and distinguish one model from another. For broadband transmission, and particularly, low frequency transmission, the radiation or absorption cross section of a transducer should be large for the transducer to exhibit a flat or uniform response. More specifically, the minimum or physical effective dimensions are preferably of the order of a half wave length at the lowest frequency. Such wave lengths for frequencies of 10 to 100 hertz lie between 500 and 50 feet in water and obviously, for such frequencies, the physical size becomes monstrous. One attempt at avoiding the otherwise required huge dimensions, manifests itself in this inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,897 which is entitled HIGH FIEDLITY UNDERWATER MUSIC PROJECTOR. This projector circumvents the need for the large physical dimensions by having a relatively high compliance. The contraction of the radiating surfaces under the incremental pressure of a sound wave is many times greater than for an equal volume of water. The cross-sectional area of the wave front distorted by the radiation surfaces may approach the square of a half wave length usually designated as the quantity, lamda squared over four. If the physical cross-sectional area is only a percent of this designation, then the volume compressibility must be about 100 times greater than the surrounding water. Under ideal electroacoustic matching and coupling conditions, the effective absorption cross-section may be 100's of times the actual cross-section. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,897 demonstrates a prime example of such a technique. The patented device along with a family of related structures are characterized by a low frequency resonance. At frequencies below this resonance, the structural elastic modulus reduces the compliance and the electroacoustic coupling is poor. At higher frequencies performance near the water's surface may be excellent. But the use of such a device at great depth is limited by a requirement for gaseous pressure compensation to prevent implosion or, at least, reduced response. Thus, it has been a common practice to revert to noncompliant sensors and to sometimes fill them with oil when operation at extreme depths is called for. This approach usually requires preamplifiers by each sensor to raise the signal voltage to a level consistent with losses inherent in transmitting the signal to a remote signal processor. The necessity of a preamplifier precludes the use of a hydrophone sensor as a projector of acoustic energy. This could be a serious handicap for certain applications call for the projection of an interrogation signal or to transmit information such as temperature or depth. Thus, there is a continuing need in the state-of-the-art for a pressure compensated sensor having the necessary compliance to assure reasonable effectiveness as a broadband linear acoustic energy receiver and projector.